Through The Witch's Eyes
by GoldsteinM
Summary: New poems by the Witches themselves. NEW: Status Update
1. Charlotte

**SWEETS – DELICIOUS MEDICINE**

Oh the Joy out of All to eat One single Sweet;

But when All is just Sweets; what a Wonderful Treat!

And I play here right now in a World just for me,

As a Queen of these Sweets that are All I can see! 

Nibble, dribble, bibble, Pop.

Biscuits, Donuts, Cherries on Top.

The Land is fresh Cake. The River's Black Tea!

Vanilla and Chocolate. Strawberries and Cream.

What's that Mommy? Would you like some more Tea?

We'll savor the flavors in our mouths abeam.

Smuffle, puffle, fluffle, fuff!

Ice cream, Pudding, Strudel and Fluff!

Cookies, Candies, Crackers and more;

Gumballs, Gumdrops, Gelatin galore.

Bring me some Cake and wonderful Charlotte.

Bring me some Cake and Strawberries scarlet.

Grumble, rumble, brumble, bliss!

Something is wrong, something amiss. 

Canes and candles ahigh for this fabulous feast,

I can't help but know what is last but not least.

Now my Tummy is grumbly for that which I want,

the one Taste to beat Cake, Macaron and Croissant.

The Cheese!

The Cheese!

Oh Joy to Cheese!

What a wonderful treat that I know will appease! 

Pyotr-chan, find some Cheese!

Find the Cheese, please oh please. 

I want Cheese

I only want Cheese

Cure my tummy's starving disease. 

. . . . . eh? 

Now what candy is this? Can it really be Cheese?

Oh Wonder of wonders! There it truly be cheese?

Here come let me bite from this Sweet's finest Fold

Herenow let me chew from this Wrapping so Gold! 

_CRUNCH_

. . . . hrmff? 

Now what here is this taste I once thought to be sweet?

What flavor on my tongue do these colors secrete? 

So the shell is crunchy and moist but not chilling,

And the center oozes with tart cherry filling 

Now the center is sweet like a strawberry drop

So I'll savor it faster than a Tootsie Pop 

And the Wrapping is nice and tastes rather fresh,

How odd it be for it to taste like common flesh. 

Oh this Candy so sweet! But it's nothing like Cheese,

And silly it be to think this better than Cheese! 

So I'll savor the flavor of every prize,

And I see more Candy with a glow on my eyes. 

"So which next should I try," now I ponder and vex;

Perhaps I will sample the Pink and Blue ones next.


	2. Uhrmann

**CANINE – DROOLING HEART**

I present myself in poodle's display;

the skins I wear so rich with wealthy flair.

Those who can notice come by Cupid's stare,

but come as none do they and more away. 

My form so bright but I stay like a stray.

The drool you see drips from my thirst for care.

I ask for Love with these hungerings bare

and your embrace be all that can allay 

Digging a hole for love I cannot reach,

even these dolls look not at my appeal.

No matter my crave, my hopes only fail 

I bark and beg but cannot make for speech.

The cravings from my heart can never heal

As bleak as chasing the man on my tail 

* * *

><p><strong>UHRMANN<strong>

_The Canine Witch. She has a craving nature. She has taken on the form of a dog in the vain hope of being loved by all. Humans who enter her Barrier can't help but embrace her in concern. One hoping to defeat her can do so by feigning love._

**BARTELS**

_Minions of the Canine Witch. Their duty is interior design. They have no will and are simply mannequins who revolve in place. A Canine Witch, unloved by anyone, was unable to create Minions with free will._


	3. Patricia

**CLASS REPRESENTATIVE – A NORMAL DAY**

I am a normal girl

who walks along the sky

to go to school each day

while clouds of desks float by

as clotheslines calmly sway

* * *

><p>I am a normal girl<p>

who knows all of her friends

and there should be no fight

among my special peers

as I make Order right

* * *

><p>I am a normal girl<p>

I give my classmates roles

I spin my special web

My friends glide on the threads

I maintain step by step

* * *

><p>I am a normal girl<p>

This is my perfect world

There is no pain or strife

Above unlucky rain,

I live a normal life

* * *

><p><strong>PATRICIA<strong>

_The Class Representative Witch. It is in her nature to remain an onlooker. Using the spiderlike threads which she vomits forth, she created a school for herself alone within the sky of her Barrier and endlessly acts out an ordinary daily student life there. If you ring the going-home bell, this Witch will likely return to her house somewhere._

**MATHIEU**

_Minions of the Class Representative Witch. Their duty is to be her classmates. Although the skates on their feet allow them to glide gracefully along the threads, all of them are actually controlled by the Witch using her threads, and they have no will of their own._


	4. Roberta

**BIRDCAGE – RUFFLED FEATHERS**

My blood is boiling. You probably don't know how pissed

I feel right now. Hell, no one does. When was the last time

someone stepped in her and saw me? Actually paid attention

to me? Yeah, who would want to hang out with a pair of legs?

You think someone would notice a cramped pair of legs

kicking and screaming In a fucking cage by now.

It makes me mad! So mad! Everything makes me mad!

This fucking cage. God, I hate it. I've hated it since I was born!

I don't hate the world. Hell, no. I hate the people

living in it. They don't know I'm here. They don't see me!

I want them to care about me! Like a friend should, you know?

* * *

><p>At least Gotz knows I'm here, right? He cares about me.<p>

Bull. Shit.

He knows I'm here, but he doesn't care!

Neither does his whole, fucking flock!

They don't hate me, but they sure as hell ain't my friends!

Listen to them. Filthy, dirty peacocks. They wont. shut. up!

Yeah they're chiseled like gods, but they're fucking stupid!

Showing off like I'm the prize in a mating fight. Flirting with me

like I'm on display at a fucking club. Ripping up some good books

like they're nothing. It's sounding like laughter to me.

Fuck them. Fuck them all. Good for nothing,

annoying, dirty, pigs. Pigs with feathers! That's all they are!

* * *

><p>God, how I would love to get out of this fucking cage.<p>

I want to strangle each one of those dumbasses,

and I don't even have the hands to do it! I can trample

on them one by one. Just slam this cage on them!

The cage would look nice with a little red.

* * *

><p>God, I need a fucking drink.<p>

Who doesn't love the company of a little liquor?

Liquor will stay by my side. Liquor won't fake it.

The only one who cares about me.

The only friend I have.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>ROBERTA<strong>**

_The Birdcage Witch. Her nature is rage. She continuously stamps her feet inside her cage, directing her rage at those who do not respond to her. This Witch is extremely fond of alcohol, and her Minions are also easy to burn._

**GOTZ**

_Minion of the Birdcage Witch. __His duty is to act with frivolous indiscretion. These birds that swarm together are idiotic men. Even though they are total good-for-nothings, they try to attract her attention by swarming around her feet and attempting to woo her. They are nothing more than objects of disgust to the Witch._


	5. Izabel

**ARTIST – MY RENAISSANCE**

God and his Angels doth bestow

My marble shape of flawless glow!

I am of marble born erect,

Chiseled and carved without defect!

* * *

><p>Ignited in the oily sky<p>

The Starry Day, a painting mine!

The sky, a canvas without blur

Orange and red, the colors stir!

* * *

><p>The ground beneath in waves of gray,<p>

the Deathly Hills here doth display!

The ground below of ash and white

a mourning here so black and bright.

* * *

><p>Now piece by piece of stone and flesh<p>

do statues build by twist and mesh!

With all my heart I sculpt and build

My newest work I bare so skilled!

* * *

><p>With each triumph do I create<p>

an art no man can imitate!

By sketch and brush, with clay and stone,

Reflect my heart in art alone!

* * *

><p>Now let me hear a clap of praise,<p>

For this my art and be amazed!

The critics pleased, but I won't cease

As I move to my latest piece!

* * *

><p><em>With soul and heart she still persists,<em>

_but all her works so far exist_

_Let not her see her greatest flaw_

_Lest she despair and die in awe._

* * *

><p><strong>IZABEL<strong>

_The Artist Witch. Her nature is vanity. Without a slightest doubt, she believes her existence is blessed. Wanting someone to see her work, she often interferes with the human world. However, within her Barrier only exist works that you have probably seen somewhere before. To defeat this Witch, just bring a well-known critic with you._

**MICHAELA**

_Minion of the Artist Witch. Her role is to be a piece of artwork. Any human that has been killed by this Witch will have their body parts placed within this Familiar._


	6. Arzt Kochen

**SURGERY – HEALTHY RECIPE**

Surgery must proceed immediately on the patient's heart.

Start by inserting 40 teaspoons of anesthetic with a clean

Syringe into the patient's body. Next, remove the patch of

Skin over the infected area. Pain can be prevented with

Sauce in a heated state. After applying such anesthetic and sauce,

Slowly remove the infected organ with a washed

Spoon. Then place the infected organ on a burning

Surgical hot plate at 400°C. Pay attention to the organ as it begins to

Sizzle, because the infection will burn away then. During this time,

Salt can be added to speed up the process. After 10 minutes,

Slowly remove the organ to a clean plate with a fork. Now

Spices can be added for extra flavor. The next

Surgery will take place in 30 minutes. Itadakimasu!

_A chef so fine, a doctor blind._

_Beside this hope, a broken mind._

_She strives to save, but still no cure_

_for death, patients cannot endure.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>ARZT KOCHEN<strong>**

_The Surgery Witch. She has a devoted nature. __After shoving anesthetic into the humans who enter her Barrier, she cuts out their injured parts and completely cooks them. However, there are no humans who can endure this operation. There is nothing that she can save. Her familiars are forks._

* * *

><p>Bet you didn't see this one comin' did you? Arzt Kochen is actually from Kazumi Magica. The description comes from the design notes. All I added was the type. The form I used is based on an actual poetic form called the Pleiades Poem. Given the nature of the manga, I thought this was suitable.<p> 


	7. HN Elly

**BOX – STUCK ON THE SCREEN OF A HEART**

My world is blue and crystal clear.

My world is spinning slow.

Here I can see it from my box,

the screen as clear as snow

* * *

><p>Today I'll sing a happy song<p>

of that which I hold dear

I'll sing to you a melody,

of feelings crystal clear

* * *

><p>Makoto met her in homeroom<p>

They spoke in class by class

Their friendship lasted forever.

Encase this one in glass

* * *

><p>Merrily I float along<p>

as snow falls to the ground.

The ponies prance on moving walls

while bubbles rise around

* * *

><p>The night was cold but fear was gone<p>

The punchline was a bean

A laugh was shared from man to man

So shows it on this screen

* * *

><p>Your Idol can't be seen right now<p>

I'm in my box today

If I can keep these happy things

I'll throw the rest away

* * *

><p>Chinatsu's heart throbbed in her chest<p>

She never felt this way

She gave the letter to a boy

In glass this goes away

* * *

><p>I have no thought to go out there<p>

In here is where I'll stay

The purest memories I hold

and view them for display

* * *

><p>Momoko's world was perfect now<p>

As fine as it could be

They would be off to high school soon

Keep this one safe for me

* * *

><p>I'll stay inside my box today<p>

and I won't go outside

If I still have these precious things

I'll cast the world aside

* * *

><p>The wooden angels carry me<p>

They are my loyal club

They follow me each passing day

My fans I cannot snub

* * *

><p>The screens flicker along the walls<p>

while all the movies change

from liquid dreams to memories,

the contents rearrange.

* * *

><p>Now here's a girl who vowed to help.<p>

Her senior lost her head.

She told a lie and that's no good,

Tear up this one instead.

* * *

><p>I don't like fools for fools forget<p>

What truly matters most

Not fame nor paint can truly show

the heart that makes the host.

* * *

><p><strong>- hhh -<strong>

**H.N. ELLY (KIRSTEN)**

_The Box Witch. She has a covetous nature. She is a staunchly reclusive Witch. Anything she covets she locks away within glass. The thoughts of her prisoners are laid bare, but one can strike her without thought without problems._

**DANIYYEL + JENNIFER**

_Minions of the Box Witch. Their duty is transportation. Anything they touch becomes easy to carry._


	8. Albertine

**SCRIBBLING – NO WORRIES**

_Albertine, Albertine, what do you see_

_In fantasies that you can set free?_

I love to play games I choose to adore.

I choose to play with toys and nothing more.

* * *

><p><em>Albertine, Albertine, what can you draw<em>

_on scrap paper walls with crayons raw?_

I like to draw pictures of Anja-chan.

She can fly a plane whenever she can.

* * *

><p><em>Albertine, Albertine, where did she go?<em>

_Anja-chan is missing, so do you know?_

She's playing with balls in another place.

She left with a silly smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Albertine, Albertine, let's play pretend.<em>

_Alone in your dreams, what time do you spend?_

I like to play with the toys that appear.

The toys that appear are for me, that's clear.

* * *

><p><em>Albertine, Albertine, what do you say?<em>

_What's your favorite game to play?_

My favorite game is hide and seek,

I'm going to hide, so please don't peek.

* * *

><p><em>Albertine, Albertine, how far do you count<em>

_when all of your friends are hiding about?_

I don't like to seek, but if I say when,

I'll cover my eyes and then count to ten.

* * *

><p><em>Albertine, Albertine, where do you hide?<em>

_Behind the blocks or behind the slide?_

I won't tell you where. I won't tell you when.

No matter where you look, I always win.

* * *

><p><em>Albertine, Albertine. what do you do<em>

_when you fall down and get a boo-boo?_

I flap my hands to the sky and say,

"Ouchie, ouchie, fly, fly away."

* * *

><p><em>Albertine, Albertine, let's play tag.<em>

_Let's play with dolls you suddenly have._

The dolls are running so now I'll give chase

since I'm always It in my special place.

* * *

><p><em>Albertine, Albertine, please don't cry.<em>

_You can wipe your tears out eye by eye_

I broke some dolls, but I know more will come.

I do not care where they all come from.

* * *

><p><em>Albertine, Albertine, nothing is wrong.<em>

_Continue to sing your silly song._

I'll go to sleep now since everything's fine.

I'll play again at the next sunshine.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>XXXXXXXX<strong>**

****ALBERTINE****

_The Scribbling Witch. She has an ignorant nature. She loves Hide and Seek. However, because none of her Minions are very intelligent, none of them seek her out._

**ANJA**

_Minion of the Scribbling Witch. Her duty is to be naïve. She is a lost Familiar who was separated from the Witch while playing alone, absorbed in her daydreams. She possesses the ability to transform humans into balls. A human who has been transformed into a ball cannot revert to human form until he bounces against the ground once for each lie that he has ever uttered_.


	9. Suleika

**DARKNESS – A STARRY FANTASY**

Twinkle, twinkle, burning bright.

Twinkle 'gainst the Earthly light.

Up above the sky you dance.

Up among the black you prance.

* * *

><p>Dreaming on the canvas black,<p>

Dreams I make shall glow right back.

Cast away the common day.

Cast my spell on evening's play.

* * *

><p>Wish a wish on shapes aloud.<p>

Wish away the thickest cloud.

Change thy form to match desire.

Change thy form should truth conspire.

* * *

><p>Hiding here where none can see.<p>

Hiding in my special dream.

Minds cogent dare not perceive.

Minds so sound can never weave.

* * *

><p>Stars be faint by brightest post<p>

Stars blanked out by concrete host

Climb upon these monkey bars

Climb and dance with tangled stars

* * *

><p>Truths of life shall not take root.<p>

Truths of light dare not pollute.

Drawing might from inky black.

Only light shall set you back.

* * *

><p>Twinkle, twinkle, burning bright!<p>

Twinkle 'gainst the Earthly light!

Up above the sky you dance!

Up among the black they prance!

* * *

><p>Twinkle, twinkle, burning bright!<p>

Twinkle 'gainst the Earthly light!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>SULEIKA<strong>**

_The Witch of Darkness. She has a delusional nature. Her power grows as the darkness deepens. In total darkness she can scarcely be matched. She's almost unrivaled inside an absolute black. However, with lights as numerous as they are nowadays, she is not a Witch to be feared._

**ULLA**

_Minion of the Witch of Darkness. Her duty is to dream. She can shape-shift into anything to express her Witch's desires in pitch-black darkness. She boasts incredible power in the dark, but something as small as a lamppost or moonbeam can halve her strength._


	10. Gertrud

**ROSE GARDEN – NATURE'S GUARDIAN**

You found me, pest.

How do you do?

I'm quite surprised you found me.

It's not very often I have visitors like you.

It's usually me and my flowers; my children.

As you can see, I've poured all of my heart into my craft.

The ceiling looks brighter with roses growing from it, does it not?

Have you met Anthony?

He spends so much time tending to the lawns.

I'm glad to have him on my side.

He works so hard everyday:

trimming the hedges,

snipping the branches,

pouring enough water,

aligning the beautiful blooming buds.

There must also be enough bone-meal and flesh in the fertilizer.

Heaven forbid my children should starve!

It's okay; Anthony will take care of it.

Do you like his mustache?

I put it there myself.

But I digress.

You should know that I'm not very comfortable with your intrusion.

No, that's wrong.

I loathe your presence.

So you've brought me roses,

but you've undoubtedly stepped on two for each rose you possess.

I. don't. like that.

Can you hear them?

Can you hear my roses crying in pain?

Of course you can't.

You can never hear nature like I can.

Adelbert is ringing the bell now.

More trespassers, I fear.

The weeds. The weeds.

They've come for eternity!

Pestering weeds.

Unpleasant weeds.

Deceitful weeds.

They claim to share my love of nature.

They claim to bring roses.

Lies.

You are no exception.

Do not try to convince me otherwise.

I am only a fragile butterfly with glass wings.

You have lied to me before we even met,

for you are only weeds in flowers' clothing.

You've entered my garden,

ignored my warnings,

and killed my children.

You are incapable.

You are unforgivable.

So be it.

Armed with these red-stained scissors,

by the soul of Josephine,

I shall defend my world in nature's name.

I cannot trust you with my gift.

I will never trust you with my gift.

Now please hold still while I rearrange my chambers with you.

* * *

><p><strong>GERTRUD<strong>

_The Rose Garden Witch. She has a distrustful nature. She holds rose dearer than anything else. She expends all of her power for the sake of beautiful roses. Despite stealing the life-force of humans who wander into her Barrier to give her roses, she loathes the thought of them trampling the inside of her Barrier._

**ANTHONY**

_Minion of the Rose Garden Witch. His duty is landscaping. His mustache is set by the Witch._

**ADELBERT**

_Minion of the Rose Garden Witch. His duty is to act as lookout. Upon seeing a human, he will sound a warning bell and head-butt him mercilessly. __They have 2.5 (20/8) vision. The smaller type can change into rose vines to hinder intruders._


	11. Gisela

**SILVER – HIGHWAY TO THE SUN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>puff . . . puff . . puff . . . puff<strong>_

Driving on my own

in a cold, brown shell.

I still want to move

on this asphalt trail.

It's so hard to move.

The scratching grows loud.

I struggle so hard.

My engine is dry.

As I drive within

this speeding city,

the lines in the sky

are my only guide.

On their shouting pipes,

comes the speeding smog.

They drive past me fast,

calling out to me.

"_Turn around and become a proper wife!"_

"_Tighten your bolts and attend your classes!"_

"_Inflate your tires and turn back home!"_

"_Foolish boys should not be imitated!"_

"_You should not believe in independence!"_

"_You'll never find happiness out there!"_

"_Turn around! " _

"_Turn around!" _

"_Turn around!"_

They're only losers.

I must keep moving.

I can prove them wrong.

They won't change my life.

I won't be their tool

**crank . . . crank . . . crank . . . crank . . .**

I must keep moving

I must reach the shore

I must watch the sun

fall into the West

**crank . . . crank . . . crank . . . crank . . .**

I must keep moving,

my will lubricate.

Purge the shell away,

and grant me freedom

**crank . . . crank . . . crank . . . VVVVRRRROOOMMM!**

_The shell dissolves away as I brace the tackling wind!_

_I can feel the glow of my body illuminating my path!_

_I'm pushing the speed gages in the sky to their limit!_

_Faster and faster I drive to my destination!_

_No loser shall grip upon these handlebars of mine!_

_I feel lighter than air now that the brown shell is gone!_

_**BANG . . . puff . . . BANG . . . puff . . .**_

Why is it like this?

My speed is failing

I can feel the shell

weigh me down again

What's the formula

against corrosion

so I can go fast

and keep the shell off?

_**puff . . . puff . . puff . . . puff**_

I must keep moving

no matter the push.

I will never stop

the drive to my goal.

The kiss at the end

never leaves my sight.

I must keep moving.

I must keep moving.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>GISELA<strong>**

_The Silver Witch. She has a liberal nature. She dwells in a Barrier where everything moves at high speed, but the Witch herself is dull. She unfortunately cannot use any sort of scientific power. Her body was once dazzling with silver, but she has tarnished gazing upon the coastal sunset._

**DORA**

_Minion of the Silver Witch. Her duty is to declare her opinion. She makes a nuisance of herself with the roaring from the pipes extending from her body as she moves about like a freak sandstorm. She hates magnets._


	12. Elsa Maria

**SHADOW – A PRAYER FOR EQUALITY**

O Lord my God, King of the Heavens high.

You are my Mother and Father.

You are my spirit, my soul, and form.

Blessed am I to have your Kiss.

I am your Angel on Earth.

O Mothering God,

you are the tree that nurtures all of creation.

Let me branch out your Kingdom

onto those who seek it

within this cursed land.

Let me sing onto this land your Will.

Let all creation bathe in your Light.

For your Kingdom's coming.

I pray alone

Let my posture expire never.

From the heat of demise,

let my roots bring shade to all creatures.

Blessed are the lowered.

For they seek out joy in chaos,

from destruction let me take them.

And release their souls from pain,

So says the Decree.

Let all creation

be one and equal in paradise,

_for we are all your children_.

Let them be loved eternal.

Let no love be unique onto one alone.

_Follow us to the Light. _

_Release your pain. _

_Be with our savior and feel joy eternal._

Follow to this Paradise

O children of God.

_Release yourself from grief_.

You are my mice,

my rabbits,

my serpents,

my birds.

You are all the same,

_For we are equal_.

We share love eternal,

_for we are one._

O Mothering God,

you raise the seeds of creation with your love.

I am the tree that nurtures your seeds.

Let me branch out your Heaven onto them,

whilst ne'er I break this prayer.

For I am oak, unmoving and strong.

May the blessed

rest in the shades of this Garden

under the stained glass sky.

The torch I pray before,

let it be Your sun

that raises the tree that spreads the shade

as your Kingdom.

Let it elevate me to you,

_for we follow your Will_.

O Mothering God,

you protect creation from evil.

Let paradise come to all.

From pain may they be free.

Let them be one,

_for we are one forever_.

Let them forever come.

Amen.

* * *

><p><strong>ELSA MARIA<strong>

_The Shadow Witch. She has a self-righteous nature. She continually prays for all of creation and drags all life equally into her shadow. One hoping to defeat her must know the blackest anguish._

**SEBASTIAN'S**

_Minions of the Shadow Witch. Their duty is to blindly believe. They are an aggregate of the lives who have found salvation thanks to the Shadow Witch. They continually seek out companions._


	13. Nie Blühen Herzen

**HEART – NEWBLOOM**

How long have I been rooted to this bed for? I

Hate these defribillators on my atriums. They are not

Helping my condition. My desire. I want to become

Her. I do not know who that is, by I know that my

Hope is clogged by what I currently am. The only

Hospitality I will accept must be from her medicine.

Here in the bed next to me is little Knopse. She has been

Hurting for some time. But in short time, she will be

Healthy and a blooming flower again. Good for her. I am

Hindered by my weak self. Like a shell. It is me, but I

Hate it. I will only accept another self as my own that is

Her. I refuse to bloom until the time comes that I

Have her self as my own. I patiently await that surgery.

_She lubs and dubs for other's dreams._

_She'll cast her own to Hell it seems._

_Now poison her with truths untold._

_lest she remain in beating cold._

* * *

><p><strong>NIE BLÜHEN HERZEN<strong>

_The Heart Witch. She has a self-denying nature. _She is a heart that has been wounded in the past and has difficulty beating_. Despite having access to the most sophisticated of medical treatments, she remains rooted to her hospital bed. One can easily defeat this Witch by poisoning her medicine._

**KNOPSE**

_Minions of the Heart Witch. Their duty is to be fellow patients. Despite being ill, these buds are well on their way to blooming again. The Witch has grown very large in the hospital, but still refuses to bloom._

* * *

><p>I used the same form as Arzt Kochen's poem to connect the two Witches, seeing as how they're related to each other in a twisted way.<p> 


	14. Candeloro

**DRESS-UP – NO INVITATION NEEDED**

Who are you? A guest?

O, wonderful, simply wonderful!

Thank you so much for finding me,

it means so much to me that you came to visit.

Did you find the place alright?

The rainbow bridge shouldn't have been hard to miss.

Did Marianne help you here?

Oh, there's no need to be shy, darling.

I'm not one to bite.

Please, have a seat.

We were just about to have some tea.

Why, it just happens to be my birthday.

Goodness, you didn't know?

It's fine, really.

I'd say it's a present enough that you know why we're celebrating.

Do you prefer tea with one or two lumps?

I'd bring the cup myself, but I'm far too short to reach the-

Ah, thank you, Jollenne. 

It is so lovely to have some company.

You would not believe how long I wait just for someone to say hello.

Oh, I'm not lonely, not one bit.

I have Marianne and Jollenne.

But the more the merrier agreed?

Tell me now, does anything on the menu fancy you?

A slice of strawberry cake, perhaps?

Or rather you would fancy black tea of my own recipe?

Please eat as much as you want.

Honestly, darling, there's no reason to be shy around me. 

Unless . . .

there's something here that's disturbing you. 

There must be.

Please, please tell me.

O I try so hard to make everything perfect.

I lined up all the apple trees.

I dusted off the table.

I wiped all the teacups.

Everything must be perfect for you.

It just has to be.

I've made everything perfect here.

Why wouldn't anyone want to see me? 

Oh, wait, you can't go now.

You simply can't.

You're the first guest I've had in so long,

and I don't know when there will be another. 

Why must you leave me like this?

Why o why o why o why? 

Am I not worthy to be you friend?

It's not fair!

Why must I always be alone?

Look at my tears!

Look at them!

Can't you see how sad I am!?

I don't want to be alone! 

Marianne! Jollenne!

Am I a worthy friend to you?  
>Answer me!<p>

You must tell me!

Don't leave me!

Please don't leave!

I wont let you leave me!

Stay with me! 

Please don't leave! Oh please don't go!

I'll wrap you up! I love you so! 

It's okay.

It's okay.

Everything is fine.

The tears are gone.

Just say you're sorry.

Tell me you'll never leave.

Tell me our friendship is forever.

Tell me you'll never go.

Tell me I'm never alone. 

I'll wrap you up. I love you so.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>CANDELORO<strong>**

_The Witch of Dress-Up. She has an inviting nature. She is a kind-hearted Witch who dreams of ideal things. This Witch can't stand being lonely, and never lets visitors to her Barrier escape._

**MARIANNE + JOLLENE**

_Minions of the Witch of Dress-Up. Their duty is to guide visitors. They invite humans who enter the Witch's barrier to her tea party. When they try to run away from her, the Witch ties their hands and feet together. They are precious friends of the Witch._


	15. Weisse Königin

**BULLET – RIDDLED WITH GUILT**

Burning inside of me are painful pictures

besieging my very existence. I cannot deny

blood was shed by my hands, but I try to find

blissful things in theory; only in theory.

But such theories mean nothing for I shoulder

burdens of a horrible crime I cannot remember.

Blood soaks upon my former whiteness as I hear

ballistic fingers screaming like a thousand gunshots,

blaming me for something I already accept.

blaming me still, more fingers sneak through my special.

barricade. If that is the case, then I must silence those

ballistic fingers. I must hide forever. I cannot let any other

blame me for something I already blame myself for. 

_A dummy serves to take the pain_

_So she carries her single bane._

_Her happy dreams die from assault._

_She knows the truth. It's all her fault._

* * *

><p><strong>WEISSE KÖNIGIN<strong>

The Bullet Witch. She has a guilty nature. She has taken the form of a shooting target, as she feels that she is always being blamed for an incident in her past. She has given her chance at a happy life away to another, and has naught left but her own guilt. She immediately eliminates intruders in her barrier due to this guilt.


	16. Hungrige Pumpe

**ANCIENT SEA – THE COLONY CLIQUE**

Achieving friendship is best done at the beach. We

swim and splash all day in the shimmering sea. We

all enjoy our personal kingdom in all its shine. We

swirl around the towering tori standing in the sea. We

adore adding blooming fish-scales to our dress, and we

sunbathe from time to time on the ocean surface. We

are not lonely at all. We do everything together. We

support ourselves no matter what. One time, we

accidently snagged our tentacle on the beach coral, but we

shed the pain off and it didn't come back. We

always stay happy no matter what appears in front of us. We

sanctified our bond the day we were born. We

attack loneliness with terrible stings! We are never alone. 

_She splits herself in tiny shapes_

_from loneliness she acts she escapes,_

_but all these shapes still share her name_

_and she is still the lonely same._

* * *

><p><strong>HUNGRIGE PUMPE<strong>

_The Ancient Sea Witch. It is in her nature to despise solitude. Her body is a colony of many smaller organisms that work together as one. It is impossible to wound her, as the rest of the group will heal any damaged parts. However, the Witch has no companions outside of her own colony, and one can defeat her by overwhelming the whole colony at once._


	17. Lacey

**ANIMAL TAMER – TOO CLOSE, TOO FAR**

Attack! The roar of my mighty whip, my animal friends

tremble at my piercing commands, for I am the ringmaster.

Ambition, they will be my ultimate friends, friends who will never

turn their back on me. No one sees my fears. My friends

approach me every day. I'm glad they do not see my tears.

Trembling. hiding in my commanding cage. It hurts knowing they will

attack me one day. One mistake. Just one. They will destroy me.

Torture, the price that comes with mistakes. I don't want to die.

Abandonment, I don't want to be alone. I fear them and keep them,

Taming them so that they always stay by me, and that they never

Assault me if I fail. To fail would be to be destroyed.

Teeth digging into my heart and flesh. I don't want that. Please don't

attack me, but please don't run away. I wish you would stay. With me. 

_The mighty whip protects her cries  
><em>

_A fancy cage; a strong disguise._

_Her whip mighty, her strength robust.  
><em>

_The smallest slip, she'll lose their trust._

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose this one requires a little explanation. This is from the perspective of the Witch of Satomi Usagi, a character from the Kazumi Magica manga. Her Witch appears in chapter 15. A friend helped me come up with the name.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LACEY (DAMARIS)<strong>

_The Animal Tamer Witch. She has a defensive nature. She uses her whip and piercing voice to keep her Familiars under her control, and commands them to attack any intruders. Her hold over them is fragile, however. Behind her imposing outer appearance, she is terrified that they will attack her._

**MONTECORE**

_Minions of the Animal Tamer Witch. Their duty is to follow her commands. The Witch fears that her hold on them is not strong enough, and sends them away to attack enemies for her whenever possible._


	18. Grosse Schwester

**CONVALLARIA – BETWEEN TWO HEAVENS**

Contained am I between two spheres. My sibling stars,

Clustered in the dark realms, against the growing storm.

Clouds of thunder choke my vision as I wait for a clearing.

Come out! Come out! I know you will come back to your big sister!

Crumbling below my sphere, my sibling flowers, or rather,

Corpses of my siblings. Their youth is forever gone to time.

Clocks halt by my will. If I pause the stream, they may return.

Clean corpses remain, no longer at their peak. Yet if I

Cast a shield on them against the streams of time, they will remain.

Corpses perfctly youthful will stay if contained from time. I will

Cherish you forever, my siblings. Even if you hide or crumble, I will never

Cease to wait for your return. I'll wait forever. Always. Always.

_The stars stay cloaked despite her gaze_

_The flowers wilt despite halted days._

_To see her sisters is her yearn._

_Centuries pass. They shall not return._

* * *

><p><strong>This is from the perspective of the Witch of Saki Asami, a character from the Kazumi Magica manga. Her Witch appears in chapter 18. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GROSSE SCHWESTER<strong>

_The Convallaria Witch. It is in her nature is to love her sisters. She revolves in the night sky, waiting for the storm clouds to clear and her beloved stars to come out again. She looks down on a vast field of flowers whose blooming has long since passed. Even though she can alter the flow of time, she cannot reverse it, and neither her stars nor flowers are visible to her. She will gladly sacrifice herself for their light to shine once more._


	19. Oktavia von Seckendorff

**MERMAID – RAPTURE IN THE HALL**

O here plays a rhythm from softest strings

Flowing in the sea of this widest stage.

In this hall domed of crimson chairs, it rings

In its beautiful waves am I engaged. 

O what be this power that strikes my heart,

Like a sword piercing an opposing crest?

It crushes but leaves me still in one part

And quickly strengthens the beat in my breast. 

(LOOK AT ME) 

Drowning myself in these wonderful songs

Cleansing the pain in my ecstatic scales

They play in my heart, where such joy belongs,

While sadness is slain and justice prevails 

O bliss to the maiden singing in youth.

of affections deeper than deepest seas.

O love to the knight who pierces for truth,

Rewarded with melodies such as these. 

(LOOK AT ME) 

Around come my dolls of envious shades

Stepping and twirling with cheerful beams

Their jointed grace around my seat doth aid

The truth that I am all in all their dreams. 

Say some, for case, were to break from the dance.

Said some would invite my soul's prideful spleen,

And invite my wheels to strike that advance,

and become wooden corpses for their ichthyan queen. 

(LOOK AT ME) 

How blue be this concert without a crowd.

None to hear the plays of silhouettes blue.

Yet in attendance are noises aloud

All seats, do the songs of the strings, flow through. 

Now who be this shade under this great room

Who faces away during his soft play?

Not of much concern, as still they consume

The melodies he forms that make me sway. 

(LOOK AT ME) 

A symphony of shadows doth advance

And defer the currents toward my ears.

Sacriliege! Affront! O my drowning trance!

My blade now christened by fire in my tears! 

A lie! A lie, is all that you may claim

that love and justice are false in my helm!

Affront to the wheels that spin in my gain.

Reality be banished from this realm! 

(LOOK AT ME) 

These powers I feel, not meant for my tongue,

Imprisoned by music, thus it enslaves.

This soul hind my plate, just and young,

And carries purity along its waves. 

O shadow of crimson, with all thy heart,

Dissolve us together into one part.

My death within yours, a hero's last chore;

In Light, love me do forever or more.

* * *

><p><strong>OKTAVIA VON SECKENDORFF<strong>

The Mermaid Witch. It is in her nature to fall in love. Looking for the feeling that moved her so long ago, she moves with the entire concert hall. Her fortune only turns under the weight of memories and no longer moves toward the future. Nothing will reach her any longer. She will come to know nothing more. She simply allows no one to disturb her Minions' playing.


	20. Ophelia

**Wǔdàn – Nothing Left For Me**

Amidst thickest fog as thick as starless night,

Placed upon a bridge in night cold and stark

I seek forgotten things without guiding light

This crimson flame I don cannot map the dark.

No place to move forward to, no home in sight

Thus toward my last battle do I embark.

My candle cannot aide these awful days

Or aide my walk to more meaningful ways. 

(FUCK THE WORLD AND LEAVE ME BE) 

From misty grounds cold do come the sole sound

Of hollow hooves treading on roads of stone.

This mount in a coat as gray as the ground,

A stump on its head where once may have grown,

Perhaps, old innocence never to be found,

Lost to darkness, never gain has it shone.

Perhaps I am the same as this dull steed

Only once moved by some forgotten creed. 

(FUCK THE WORLD AND LEAVE ME BE) 

A flame top a spear marks a stupid crusade.

Foolish followers, clad in colorful thread.

Orderly they march, so forever swayed

By wisdom and nonsense from preachings dead.

O they follow a cause leading to their fade,

In bliss, unaware, how they are being led.

Endeavoring fools mean nothing in my quest,

Not worth the rescue, so I say from my breast. 

(FUCK THE WORLD AND LEAVE ME BE) 

In their journey do these blind slaves interfere

With my meaningless ride, marching through my path.

Fires of anger consume the tip of my spear

Avenging my journey with justified wrath.

Corpses upon pavement, their blood be a bath

For my clouded mind, my invaded sphere.

My angry fires shrink, consumed by the night

Yet I anger still from this meaningless fight. 

(FUCK THE WORLD AND LEAVE ME BE) 

As I wander away from that minor war

I ponder whatever goal the Lord may wield,

Keeping me away from Death's constant chore.

Perhaps dreams can be found near this stone field.

O dreams of love and justice from days of yore,

To such wonderful passions despair may yield.

Alas, only myths invade my foolish mind,

Foolish to quest for meaning in such a find. 

(FUCK THE WORLD AND LEAVE ME BE) 

Drowning in my grief under darkness blue

I gaze on the goldfish fluttering by.

My flame spies a stream of lyrics passing through

Like a current blowing through the ocean's sky.

Could it be this stream provides a certain clue

That something worth saving is finally nigh?

In realms such as these, 'tis likely now dead.

Further through the fog I continue to tread. 

(FUCK THE WORLD AND LEAVE ME BE) 

* * *

><p><strong>OPHELIA<strong>

_The __Wǔdàn Witch. She has a self-abandoning nature. She eternally wanders with hollow footsteps within the fog. She can no longer remember what the horse that always accompanies her was._

**?**

_Minions of the Wǔdàn Witch. Their duty is to march. They continually walk through the fog in an orderly fashion. The Witch typically doesn't have any reason to approach these familiars._


	21. Hiatus

Hey guys. My last college semester is slowly kicking into full gear, and I have plans to graduate on time and make sure I have a job for when I graduate job. I have five courses to worry about this time; Renaissance Studies, The Short Story, Mythopoetics, Major British Writers II, and a Directed Study.

With that said, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to put my Madoka Witch Poetry Project on Hiatus for the next few months. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS PROJECT. I just have far too much schoolwork on my hands that I really want to make count towards my Major and Credits. I promise you, though, I will get back to this project once I've finally graduated in May. If I happen to have some free time on my hands, I'll try to update with something.

The good news is though I'm attending my first convention ever with friends at Anime Boston this coming May. Advice on how to survive would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks for supporting me this far, and I hope you'll continue to support me in the future.


End file.
